Powers for Poena
[http://www.theoi.com/Daimon/Poine.html Poena or Poine] is the spirit or daimona of retribution, vengeance, recompense, punishment and penalty for the crime of murder and manslaughter. Authors: Kevin, Royal (Kingpomy :3) Offensive #Children of Poena can cause their opponents to regret their actions, making them feel like they are being punished. This power can make the subject feel weakened, ashamed, and penalized, which weakens their ability to fight. The longer this power is used and the more subjects it is used on at one time, the more it drains the user. #Children of Poena have the abiltiy to curse an opponent's weapon ineffective as a penalty for using it in offensive means against him/her. Defensive #Children of Poena, if not having dealt an offensive strike to his/her opponent recently, have the ability to recompense his/her pain empowering his attacks and gaining bonus movement speed after being striked to seek retribution for his/her opponent's wrongful offensive act. The effect of this ability lasts for a short period of time or when the user lands a successful offensive counterattack, whichever comes first. The more harmful the attack done to the user was, the more effective the increase of speed is. #Children of Poena have the abilty, depending whether or not the oponnent truly wants to harm the user, to cause their attacks or ability to backfire as a penalty of the offensive intentions. Depending on the strength of the ability the oppoent used, the more energy it drains the user of. Passive #Children of Poena can sense if other people want to get revenge on a certain person and why, though they can not always help the person get the revenge even if they feel inclined to. Supplementary #Children of Poena are stronger when people around them are feeling vengeful, and they can absorb the feelings to use them to their advantage. They have a varying amount of energy drained afterwards depending on the amount of vengeful feelings absorbed. 3 Months after Character is Made #Children of Poena can make their opponent's feel an intense sensation of pain, generated by all actions that are deemed worthy of punishment. This can be powerful, since no one is truly completely innocent and is at least guilty of something. The longer the sensation lasts, the more energy is drained from the user. 6 Months after Character is Made #Children of Poena have the ability to make a person feel intense pain generated by all actions with the means of hurting the user. Although the pain is not physical but merely mental, it can render the opponent to be incapacitated for a very short period of time as he/she tries to overcome the pain, the pain is merely just mentally and those with strong will may be able to overcome it. However it will not be instant but will lower the duration fo the effect. After the duration the user will be drained considerably. 9 Months after Character is Made #Children of Poena can summon a reminiscent of the opponent and send it out to seek retribution onto the opponent. Being under the command of the user, it will fight for and protect the user during the duration. The clone will seek out the opponent and have the opponent's power in their arsenal but to a weaker extent. The clone will have some aspects of the opponent and the user's behavior and fighting style. The clone will dissipate either when retribution has been received or after a duration of tiem has passed. During the duration of this ability, the user is incapitated. After using this ability, the user is left extremely drained and is continued to be incapitated for a small period of time after it's use. Traits #They tend to have vengeful personalities #They believe that bringing justice to the world is the purpose of their lives. #They make good crime lawyers and detectives. Powers in Need of Sorting #Children of Poena have the ability to curse his/her ability with the inability use a single category type of powers (Excluding 3, 6, 9 months) as a punishment of using it to hurt the user. The longer the cast duration is held, the more enrgy is drained. After the effect is over, the user is drained extremely. (Need to check if it's too OP or not, possible 9 months) Category:Powerset Development